Jealous
by Kwon Moon
Summary: Hanya kecemburuan Dongwoo setelah melihat dance romance Hoya bersama partnernya. Dongwoo x Hoya (DongYa). Drabble. BxB. No bash.


Jealous

Saya penganut bahwa Hoya adalah uke yang manis. Kalau tak suka jangan baca yaaahhh kalau maksa ya silahkan xD

Okee.

Cueee...

"Kau sudah kembali ?"

"Ne." Namja manis itu menutup kembali pintu dorm.

"Aku baru saja melihat acara yang menampilkan kau dengan Hyojin."

"Ah benarkah?" Namja manis itu menjawab gugup.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak seintim itu."

Namja manis itupun terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan namja tampan tersebut. Ia tak pernah menyangka namja tersebut akan menonton acara itu karena setahunya namja itu tak terlalu suka menonton televisi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah memberitahukan bahwa ia akan tampil dengan Hyojin tapi ia tak pernah memberitahukan bahwa akan ada gerakan intim tersebut. Ya namja tampan yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu telah menonton acara "Hit The Stage" yang menayangkan acara dance dimana ia ikut berpartisipasi. Acara tersebut setiap minggunya memiliki tema yang berbeda, dan minggu ini mereka menampilkan tema cinta.

"Maaf aku tak memberitahukan bahwa tema pada minggu ini tentang cinta" Jawab Hoya namja manis tersebut. Namja tampan yang bernama Dongwoo pun hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Apa hyung marah?" Hoya kembali bersuara. Dongwoo hanya diam tam bersuara.

"Hyung jawab aku."

"Aku ingin marah tapi itu hobimu, pekerjaanmu, dan akupun sudah mengizinkanmu untuk mengikuti acara tersebut. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah sedikitpun memberitahukanku tentang tema itu?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf hyung."

"Kau sengajakan tidak memberitahukan ini kepadaku? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Hoya ingin menjawab tapi sebelum ia menjawab kekasih lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Ah lebih baik kau tidur saja." Dongwoo berbicara sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa." lanjut Dongwoo.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang." bentak Dongwoo Hoya tersentak Dongwoo membentaknya selama 5 tahun mereka menjalin kasih baru kali ini kekasihnya itu membentaknya. Apa semarah itukah hyung tercintanya pada dirinya. Dengan menyembunyikan isak tangisnya Hoya pun menanggukkan kepala lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah Hoya pergi Dongwoo terduduk di sofa ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia menyesal telah membentak kekasihnya seperti itu. Dia benar benar tidak sengaja emosinya tiba-tiba meluap begitu saja. Ia sebenarnya tau bahwa kekasihnya itu tak pernah suka bila ada yang membentaknya.

"Arrggghhh apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya." sesal Dongwoo

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Dongwoo terperanjat ketika mendengar seseorang menegurnya.

"Kau mengejutkanku Sungyeol."

"Ah mian hehehe, tadi aku ingin mengambil air minum tapi aku mendengar kamu berteriak membuatku terkejut. Kau kenapa dan kenapa kau masih ada di sini bukannya Hoya sudah kembali tadi aku mendengar ada yang membuka pintu dorm."

"Aku tidak apa-apa dan aku hanya ingin di sini." Dongwoo menjawab datar.

"Eyy wajahmu dan jawabanmu tidak sinkron sama sekali, apa kau berkelahi dengan Hoya?" Dongwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungyeol.

"Jika kau benar berkelahi dengannya hyung bicarakanlah baik-baik padanya. Jangan hanya diam itu tidak akan membuat masalah kalian selesai." lanjut Sungyeol. Dongwoo hanya diam mendengarkan Sungyeol berbicara. "Hyung mendengarkan aku kan?"

"Iya aku mendengarkanmu." Dongwoo akhirnya menjawab.

"Baiklah aku pergi ke kamarku, pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku hyung." Sungyeol pun kembali ke kamarnya sebelum menutup pintu Sungyeol berkata "hyung wajahmu menakutkan saat marah, sepertinya Hoya takut denganmu." lalu Sungyeol menutup pintu kamarnya.

Dongwoo terdiam setelah Sungyeol menutup pintunya, ia berpikir apa yang dikatakan Sungyeol benar. Akhirnya Dongwoo pun beranjak dan pergi ke kamarnya dan Hoya. Dia membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan dan menutupnya kembali. Dongwoo melihat kekasihnya menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, tubuh namja manis itu bergetar. Ia sungguh tau bahwa kekasihnya itu menangis, melihat itupun Dongwoo jadi tambah merasa bersalah ia kemudian mendekati kekasihnya.

"Hey baby." panggil Dongwoo. Hoyapun menoleh dengan mata yang sembab karena air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Berhentilah menangis baby, aigoo kekasihku terlihat jelek sekali bila menangis." ucap Dongwoi sambil mengecup kedua mata kekasihnya dan mengusap kedua pipinya.

"Hyung hikkss hikkss."

"Baby jangan menangis seperti itu maafkan aku yang jahat ini, tidak seharusnya aku marah-marah dan membentakmu seperti tadi."

"Hyung tidak bersalah, akulah yang salah seharusnya aku memberitahumu tentang tema itu. Aku hanya takut kau tak akan mengizinkanku lagi bila aku memberitahukanmu, maafkan aku hyung."

"Jika kau bicara aku takkan marah padamu sayang. Sudahlah semua sudah terjadi, yang penting sekarang kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Iya aku berjanji akan selalu memberitahukanmu, maafkan aku hyung."

"Cium aku dulu supaya aku memaafkanmu." Dongwoo mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aishhh hyuuunngg." wajah Hoya pun memerah karena perkataan kekasihnya itu, mereka sudah lama menjalin kasih tapi Hoya akan selalu begitu, dan itu yang selalu membuat Dongwoo gemas karena Hoya terlihat lebih imut bila wajahnya memerah seperti itu. Dongwoo akhirnya menciumi seluruh wajah Hoya karena terlalu lama menunggu menunggu kekasihnya yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung geli, aisshhh hyuuunngg." Hoya terkekeh dengan perlakuan kekasih tersebut. Dongwoo mengecup bibir yang menjadi candunya itu, ia berkata "bibir ini hanya milikku dan selamanya untukku." Lalu Dongwoo mencium bibir itu dengan lembut setelah itu ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku akan memberikan hukuman untukmu tapi tidak sekarang karena besok kita ada konser, setelah konser selesai aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan." ucap Dongwoo dengan mengeluarkan smirknya. Hoya hanya bergidik ngeri dan susah payah meneguk ludahnya, ia pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Nah sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur baby, kau pasti lelah."

"Tapi hyung tidur di sini kan?" jawab Hoya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Iya sayang, hyung akan tidur bersamamu lagipula hyung tak bisa kemana-mana bila kekasihku seperti tak ingin lepas dariku." Dongwoo terkekeh sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Hoya.

"Hehehe baiklah hyung." Dongwoopun menyanyikan lullaby untuk kekasihnya sambil memeluk kesayangannya ini. Setelah kekasihnya tertidur ia pun ikut memejamkan mata sebelum tertidur ia bergumam "aku memcintaimu Hobaby" dan ia pun pergi ke alam mimpi bersama kekasihnya.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

P.S : ini ff pertama saya maafkeeuunn kalau jelek yaawww xD/ saya bikin Dongya soalnya kapalnya lagi karam muahahahaha.

P.S1 : ini terinspirasi dari Hit The Stage Hoya sama partnernya kkkkkkk dan saya melihat aura aura gelap di sekeliling Dongwoo habis liat ini acara/plak/. Sekian~~~~

.

Kalau berkenan review yaaa


End file.
